It is known to carry out a signature check during the programming of control apparatuses of a motor vehicle. An exchange of an original control apparatus for a control apparatus that is provided with modified software or hardware cannot generally be recognised by the known vehicle electrical systems.
An object of the invention is the recognition of manipulations to the electrical system of a motor vehicle, in particular to the software of the control apparatuses of the electrical system and the derivation of suitable measures.